nagasaretefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Spielwiese 01
thumb|350px|right|Die Insel Airantou. 'Airantou ' ist eine Insel, welche im Manga und Anime Nagaserete Airantou vorkommt. Sie erscheint als eine geheimnisvolle Insel, die niemand kennt. Airantou ist eine ziemlich große Insel, voller Bäume und Flüsse und mit einem großen Vulkan genau in der Mitte der Insel, während das Meer um diese Insel, umgeben ist von gefährlichen Strömungen und Strudeln und einem "Drachengott des Meeres", welcher auf der Lauer liegt. Die Insel ist in vier Territorien geteilt, die vom jeweiligen Herrscher geschützt wird. Die menschliche Bevölkerung besteht nur aus Frauen, ausgenommen Ikuto, welcher auf diese Insel strandet. Dies resultiert aus der Tatsache, dass die Männer vor 12 Jahren während des jährlichen Angel-Turniers, von den gefährlichen Strömungen mitgerissen wurden und verschwanden. In der Kontinuität des Mangas, kamen die Männer irgendwie nach Japan und machten dort die Bekanntschaft mit der Tohoin-Familie. In einem Anime wird jedoch gezeigt, dass Ikutos Schwester auch die Insel Airantou besucht, eine Insel, die ausschließlich nur von Männern, bewohnt wird. Bedeutende Orte Westlicher Wald Er befindet sich im westlichen Viertel der Insel und dieses Gebiet besteht zu etwa 30% aus Ebenen, indem sich auch das Dorf befindet. Dort gibt es auch einen großen Kampferbaum. Dieses Territorium wird vom Lord des Westens (derzeit Karaage) geschützt. Südlicher Wald Er befindet sich im südlichen Viertel der Insel. Dieses Territorium wird vom Lord des Südens (derzeit Shima-Tora) geschützt. Östlicher Wald Dieser befindet sich im östlichen Viertel der Insel. Dort gibt es viele Blut saugende Blumen. Dieses Territorium wird vom Lord des Ostens (derzeit Pandaro) geschützt. Nördlicher Wald The Northern quarter of the island. It has a lot of strong animals and youkai that inhabit it. It has the island's only cheery blossom tree which was planted around the time the passengers of the Airantou arrived on the island. It is protected by the Northern Leader (currently Taiga). Berg Fuji '''Der Berg Fuji '''ist der Zentrale Punkt der Insel von Airantou. Auf seiner Spitze befindet sich ein Schrein, indem der Schlüssel zum Drachengott des Meeres aufbewahrt ist. Die Herrscher von Airanto beschützten diesen Schrein. Auf diesem Berg wird es kälter je weiter man nach oben geht, aber die Felsen beherbergen auch einige Einwohner, z.B. Tsurara. It is where the ice youkai like yuki-onnas live such as Tsurara. It is also where the islanders go to get ice when they can't get it from the ice storage cave or Michiru. Das Meer The water around the island. It has whirlpools that surround the island preventing people from leaving by sailing, they weaken during large storms to let things in. Sashimi patrols the waters and protects anyone from going too far into the more dangerous whirlpools. Other than that, there is a barrier that prevents anything coming in or out but is weakened by strong storms and sometimes small objects come in and out. Ryuujin Insel An island off the coast of the main island where the Shinkairyuu Shrine is. It has a barrier that prevents anyone other than the miko with the special duty to worship at the shrine or a special card to allow them passage. Yashiro is the current resident miko. Other Locations The Seven Wonders 12 Jizo 12 Jizo statues found on the island that were there before the arrival of shipwreck survivors. 6 in the west and 6 in the south. Unknown to the islanders, they are statues of aliens. Western Face Cave The most recent of the wonders, it suddenly appeared 50 years ago. The craftsmen of the island confirmed that it was impossible for humans to make it in one night. The Southern Triangular Ruin A pyramid in the Southern Forests. It is actually a place where aliens park and hide their flying saucers. Eastern Underground Maze A maze that has a trap that makes whoever enter it come out of the entrance to keep them from finding what is inside. It has some connection to Sakuya. Northern Seabed Ruin Also known as the "Mermaid Village". When it was first found, it was thought that this ruin had sunk into the sea but it appears that the building was built with the rocks that were on the bottom of the sea to begin with. Shinkairyuu Shrine A sacred shrine underneath the Ryuujin Island that is dedicated to Kairyuu. The shrine existed long before the arrival of the original castaways 130 years ago. Sky Whale A fossilized whale high in the mountains. A story from the Shinkairyuu Shrine says: A long time ago Kairyuu had a close friend, a whale. They went on journeys and had adventures exploring the oceans together for years. The whale was a little eccentric. He like the sky so much that he often dreamed he could fly high in the sky. But because of the whale's short lifespan it died while Kairyuu had a long one. Kairyuu buried his friend on the island. Customs and Traditions The island has Meiji era customs due to the original castaways were from that era. On the island, there is a tradition of children inheriting the job of their parents'. If someone wishes to have a different profession then they need to become an apprentice. Another way is to be better than the one who already has the job. Trivia *The name "Airantou" is a pun on how the word "island" is pronounced in Japanese, "airandou". Weblinks Kategorie:Orte